Shinobi Trainer V2
by Dracoknight545
Summary: Here is a new version of the story "Shinobi Trainer" Read the description inside
1. Prolouge

**The Shinobi Trainer**

**Welcome to my newest Naruto/Pokémon crossover story "The Shinobi Trainer". **

**The idea of this story was sparked by Leaf Ranger's "Shinobi's Creed" but this one is crossed with the Pokémon series instead of Assassin's Creed (Which is a good game, I consider that you should try this game out) and was going to based off it but that changed**

**Mechanics from Pokemon X and Y will be used in the story as well.**

**Summary: After failing "The Sasuke Retrieval Mission", Naruto is banished by order of the council for using The Ninetail Fox****_(Kurama)_****'s Charka during the mission. As Naruto leaves the village after a small good-bye from those who are nice and loyal to Naruto and a confession from Hinata; he is pulled into a rift of Space and Time, where Naruto encounters Arceus who sends Naruto to the world of Pokémon for 4 years, where he meets Ash Ketchum and his friends. Sakura/Civilian Council Bashing is included**

**Couplings: NaruxHinaxShionxKurotsuchixShizuka, MinaxKushi, TsunadexJiraiya, and more**

"Dattebayo"- Normal Speak

"_Dattebayo"_- Flashback talk

'_Dattebayo'_- Thoughts/Flashback thought

'_**Dattebayo'**_- Mindscape Speak/Kyuubi Speak

'**Rasegan'** – Jutsu/Pokémon Attacks

**Anyway, time for the disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Front Gate of Konoha **

It had been a week after the failure of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, and things got a lot worse for a young genin known as Naruto, it all started the day after the mission ended.

* * *

_**Flashback Begins- The following day after the failed 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission'**_

"_WHAT__" shouted the Blonde busty Hokage at the council furious "You can't do this, I have the final say and you can't banish Naruto Uzumaki that is final" as the head of the shinobi clans agreed with Tsunade_

"_Sorry Tsunade, we can't let the boy stay or he'll unleashed the fox's seal and doom us all"__ commented Danzo, an old war-hawk_

"_We have to agree, the boy must go or he will be killed"__ said one of Tsunade's Advisor Homura as he adjusted his glasses_

"_We have the Akatsuki to worry about; as soon he leaves he'll be a sitting duck for them"__ retorted Tsunade hoping that might save Naruto_

"_Regardless the boy used the power of the fox demon on the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, and he must be punished" __Danzo argued as Tsunade's Advisors and the civilian side agreed_

"_Who care if we banished him, he is a demon and should've been killed the day"__ said a pink-haired Civilian council member, her name was Sakuri Haruno, aunt to Sakura Haruno; as her fellow members on the civilian member nodded in agreement_

"_Sorry as much we would to have the child here for his safety, he now appears to dangerous and must leave or be killed"__ commented Tsunade's advisor Koharu_

_Tsunade sighed in defeat and then said __"Meeting is adjourn, I'll speak to Naruto about this" __as she thought 'I'm sorry, Naruto. I failed to protect, I hope that I could make it up to your parents for sensei's mistake in the past' as the council left the room. Afterward she went to office and some sake that she hid away from Shizune, as she hoped that Naruto would handle this well_

* * *

_**Flashback Ends**_

Tsunade's wish was granted; as Naruto knew that there were people who that wanted him gone or dead. She gave Naruto a few days to say his good bye and tell his friends the truth about the seal and the Kyuubi, the response were vary, while most of his friends thanked him for being a hero for protecting them from the Kyuubi's wrath but only one person say him as a monster and the reason that Sasuke was driven away, that was Sakura. The pink-haired genin began to assault Naruto until the other genin stepped in to stop her, and then she stormed off. Once she was gone, they agree to that she was no longer a part of their group.

Naruto's friends; Iruka, Jiraiya, The Ichiraku family, the Genin 9 and their sensei, Kakashi were there to greet Naruto farewell along with Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. They knew this maybe the last chance that they may see Naruto until who knows then. "Well Naruto, I hope you don't get yourself into any trouble but knowing you will" said Iruka, a chunin with a scar across his face

"I'll try my best, Iruka-sensei" replied the blonde genin known as Naruto with his trademark smile as he handed over his headband to him

Next was a man with long, spiky white hair wearing a headband with the kanji for oil approached Naruto, "I was hoping that I could train for the next few years, but seen you're not a shinobi of the village I can't train. At least I can give these" said the man known as Jiraiya as he took out a small package wrapped in brown paper

"Ero-Sennin, These better not be those perverted books you write and Kakashi-sensei reads" Naruto retorted as he picked at the masked man with the gravity-defying silver hair

"Out course not, gaki; it's something for you to read when you're bored or resting in a hotel" Jiraiya replied hiding the fact one of the book was from his popular series; "Whatever Ero-Sennin" Naruto commented as he placed the books in his pack.

"Naruto" said a voice, Naruto looked up and saw his friend Gaara, a red0hair jinchuriki form the land of wind along with his sibling, Temari and Kankuro, "I'm sorry that you are being forced out of the village, perhaps you would like to our village instead?" Gaara offered.

Naruto shook his head, "Thanks but no Gaara, I don't want to put your village in endanger because of me. Just do me a favor and keep the alliance between our villages on"

The red-hair nodded and commented "I'll do it for you, Naruto. I have considered you as a hero from saving me from the darkness inside of me and changing my view on life; for that I'll keep the alliance between our villages". Naruto and Gaara shook hand as Naruto said "Thank you Gaara".

Next was Tsunade and her assistant Shizune; "Well gaki, I was hoping one day to pass on the job onto you but with this. I'm sorry about you being banished, but me and the shinobi side of the council tried to get you to stay because of the Akatsuki" Tsunade apologized

"Its okay, Baa-chan, like I said I already knew that this might happen when Jiji had a talk with me after I became a genin" Naruto replied as he started to take off the necklace until Tsunade grabbed his hand and said "Please keeps the necklace, Naruto. Think of it as a parting gift from me, I hope one day that I'll lift this stupid banishment and have you return"

"Thanks Baa-chan, sometimes you are like a mother to me when you want to" commented Naruto

"Does that mean you're going to call me Kaa-chan instead of Baa-chan from now on" Tsunade replied

"Maybe, if you drink a bit less, Shizune-neechan can you make sure of that?" Naruto asked Tsunade's brunette assistant, as she replied "Hopefully if Lady Tsunade want to get rid of your banishment she'll need to do" as Tsunade sighed in defeat by her own apprentice was going to be more on top of her to get rid of Naruto's banishment.

"Well Naru-kun, you better get going before they sick the hounds on you" Tsunade said

"Right, later you guys hopefully we can cross paths one day" said Naruto as he started to the gates, until he heard "NARUTO-KUN WAIT!?". Naruto turned around and saw Hinata running at him

"Hey Hinata, Did you wanted something?" Naruto asked

"Well I'm not sure what will happen in the future but I wanted to say ILOVEYOU" Hinata replied as she muttered the last part

"Huh, mind if you repeat the last" asked Naruto

Hinata remained silent trying to muster up the courage to tell Naruto her feelings for the boy without being shy

"ILOVEYOU" muttered Hinata

"Huh, what did you say" replied Naruto confused by what Hinata tried to say

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. I really like you since we were little kids and I'll always protect you like you have for us" said Hinata trying to not to faint or stutter

"Really, I didn't know someone had cared for me" said Naruto as Hinata couldn't hold it anymore and fainted. Luckily Naruto caught her before she hit the ground, he went over to her cousin, Neji and her teammate Kiba, and asked "Guys, can you do me a favor and watch Hinata and make sure she gets stronger too"

"Of course Naruto, You changed me from my darkness within. I promised that I'll pay you back and if it's to watch Hinata-sama and help get stronger I shall" Neji replied

"Same here, Naruto; I'll make sure no one hits on Hinata while you're gone. As her teammate, Shino and I will help her get stronger as well" Kiba replied as his white pup Akamaru barked as well

Naruto handed Hinata over to Neji as he replied "Thanks you guys, Like I said before hopefully we can meet again and hopefully I can understand the love Hinata has for me" as he looked at Hinata and then started to leave. Hinata began to open her eyes and watch the boy of her dreams leave who she might not see until she crosses paths with Naruto again

Naruto looked behind as he waved good-bye to his friends and those who loved him, until he felt like his was going down a hill. He looked down and saw he was being dragged down some kind of hole, "AHHH!?" cried Naruto as he tried to get away, everyone ran over to help him out despite that he was banished they wouldn't let their friend down.

Unfortunately they could make it as Naruto was almost gone when Hinata tried to grab her crush's hand but couldn't as the hole and Naruto disappeared. Hinata got up on her knees and began to cry as she couldn't save Naruto after telling him her feelings for him; everyone was depressed for what had just happened to their friend and hoped he was somewhere safe.

* * *

**The Reverse World**

Naruto was lying down on the ground, as he began to wake up and recover from the fall. He rubbed his as he said "Dattebayo, what was that?" as he entered in to a state of shock as he had full opened his eye to see that there floating buildings all around him.

"Forgot what, Where am I?" Naruto panicky asked himself as he run to nearby building for cover. Once inside, Naruto started to calm down and tried to the Kyuubi where they were right now by mediating to access his mindscape where he normally.

'_Hey Fox, what just happen?' _Naruto asked

'_**Hello Young Uzumaki'**_ a mysterious voice replied, Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on an astral plain that was in an orange sunset. Naruto walked around to find the Kyuubi or the mysterious voice, and then he felt something looming over him. Naruto turned around and saw a giant white equine-like creature descended from the clouds, a yellow ring was attached to the creature's torso area as 16 plates floated around it as the plate glittered around the creature. The Qilin-like creature looked down at Naruto before _**'Hello young child, my name is Arceus; May I have your name, child?'**_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my dream was to be the next Hokage of my village but since I was banished from my village" answered Naruto with sad expression

'_**I see, well Naruto I have been watching you for some time now'**_Arceus replied

Naruto was shocked at Arceus had been watching hm that whole, and asked "How and why?"

'_**I am from another dimension, and I'm what they consider to the Kami of my world like you have your own Kami. The Kami of your world saw that you were being treated badly came to me and asked me to watch until I felt it was right to bring to my world for a certain time'**_explained Arceus

Naruto asked looking confused at Arceus, "A certain time for what, Arceus?"

'_**Training, I'll send you to my world for some training for 4 years'**_ Arceus answered

"Really, I get to go somewhere safe to train; but why 4 years?" Naruto commented hoping for a good explanation

'_**The Akatsuki, I warned by your Kami that they would start hunting for the jinchuriki in 4 years time. I arranged that you'll be sent to my realm to understand the way of the Pokémon and to help you defend yourselves and other jinchuriki from the Akatsuki'**_Arceus explained as he teleported them into Naruto's mindscape in front of the caged Kyuubi

"Uh what are Pokémon?" asked Naruto who had no idea what is Arceus' world is like

'_**I'll explain to you in a bit but first you remove the seal, there is something that you must see before I explain to you what are Pokémon' **_Arceus answered as Naruto went up to the seal

'_**I see that my jailer decided to release me'**_the demon fox spoke until he spotted Arceus _**'I haven't seen you since the night the kit was made by parent, that a great night. So what brings you here?'**_

'_**From my understanding, you know that the boy was banished'**_, the Kyuubi nodded _**'I have come here to take the boy somewhere until he is strong enough to fight on his own after 4 years and I believe his parents should explain everything to him' **_Arceus explained. This news left Naruto shocked, that his parents are alive.

"Where are them? My parent that is" Naruto asked the two giant beings

'_**Attempt to remove the seal and you will get your wish' **_was the Ninetail Fox said as Naruto walked over to seal to rip off the paper seal.

As his hands began to tug at the seal, Naruto was pushed down to the watery ground by unknown force. Naruto shook his head as he looked up and went to shock as he saw his idol The Fourth Hokage and standing next to him was a young woman with long red hair, she was wearing a white blouse under long green dress and basic shinobi sandals.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: Thank for reading the first chapter of my new story "The Shinobi Trainer", and now I would to discuss of the result and news about my other story "Monster Tamers XD". So the winners of the poll are Temari and the new girl joining is Isarbi; recently I have come up with the idea of having a mystery to be add to Naruto's Harem, but that is secret on who will it be until it is revealed.**

**Also just for this story, you want to me to refer that Pokémon Human character with the English names like Ash and Misty or go with their original name from Japan like Satoshi and Kasami**

**And I'm going to attempt to do a parody of the Pokémon Episode Preview….**

**Me: Naruto would you like to do the honors**

**Naruto: Sure *coughs to clear his throat and brings out a sealed scroll with the Kanji for 'Adventure'* The Next Adventure is this one *wipes his blood on the scroll opening it with a cloud of smoke***

**Naruto: Tou-san, Kaa-san**

**Minato: Naruto, you'll have to face a powerful opponent in the future**

**Kushina: Stay strong Naruto and remember that we will always love you**

**Naruto: Next time of The Shinobi Trainer is "Meeting the Parent, New Friends and Pokémon" Dattebayo!?**


	2. Ch 1: Meet the Parents

**The Shinobi Trainer**

"Dattebayo"- Normal Speak

"_Dattebayo"_- Flashback talk

'_Dattebayo'_- Thoughts/Flashback thought

'_**Dattebayo'**_- Mindscape Speak/Kyuubi Speak

'**Rasegan'** – Jutsu/Pokémon Attacks

**Time and Place** – Location change and Time

**Anyway, time for the disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto**

* * *

_**Last Time on "The Shinobi Trainer"**_

_**'Attempt to remove the seal and you will get your wish**_**'** _was the Ninetail Fox said as Naruto walked over to seal to rip off the paper seal._

_As his hands began to tug at the seal, Naruto was pushed down to the watery ground by unknown force. Naruto shook his head as he looked up and went to shock as he saw his idol The Fourth Hokage and standing next to him was a young woman with long red hair, she was wearing a white blouse under long green dress and basic shinobi sandals._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Parent, new Friend and Pokémon**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Standing in front of Naruto was his idol; the Forth Hokage wearing his infamous coat alongside him was a young red-hair wearing a white blouse under long green dress and basic shinobi sandals. He was in shocked seeing the man responsible for his painful childhood was standing in front of him.

The Fourth Hokage looked up at the giant Pokémon and said "Hello again Arceus. I take it what I feared for our son came true; the village that my wife and I saved decided to get rid of our son" containing his anger at Konoha as his wife was doing the same thing along with holding her tears back.

"It can't be true" Naruto said as everyone turned towards Naruto, "It can't true, me the son of the 4th Hokage, the man responsible causing my painful childhood" finished Naruto with anger in his eyes while he got up and want to beat the living shit out of the fourth Hokage. Until the red hair woman hugged Naruto, "Naruto-kun, please listen we wanted you to be seen as a hero that we wanted to you to be" explained the woman

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he was surprised that the woman was holding him tight; "I'm your kaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze" answered Kushina

"My… Ka… Kaa... Kaa-san" replied Naruto as he was on the verge of tear while Kushina nodded and she commented "Yes, Naru-kun and the man that you know as the 4th Hokage is your tou-san"

"To… Tou...Tou-san?" Naruto asked, as the 4th Hokage nodded. He said anything Naruto slugged the former kage in the guts shocking both his parents.

"I'm very sorry Naruto about what I did to do you, I wouldn't ask someone else to give up their child if I weren't going to do it to my own" Minato apologized as he recovered from the blow and then said "I understand if you hate us, but know this we have always loved you since the moment you were born"

"So wait a minute, you mean that you don't hate me?" Naruto inquired

"Of course not, Naru-kun; we counted the days for you to be born and couldn't wait for you to come to the world so we can be a family" explained Kushina

"You mean it?" Naruto asked as their answers were clear as they nodded.

"Yes Naru-kun, we wanted to have a family out of everything in life and willing to die for you in order to keep you safe" Kushina explained

"Naruto, there is a something we have to tell you about the night you were born and I believe it involves the Uchiha Clan" said Minato causing Naruto to stiffen a bit when he heard his father mentioned his former teammate's last name.

"Why my birth involves Sasuke-teme's clan" Naruto asked

Minato sighed before saying "The night you were born, a masked Uchiha proclaiming himself as Madara Uchiha attacked you and your mother in order to use the Kyuubi and to destroyed Konoha"

"So is that why Sasuke's onii-san, Itachi killed his clan expect for Sasuke several years ago?" Naruto asked this news shocked Minato and Kushina that the whole Uchiha clan was murder by one of their own.

"The Uchiha have the habit of being prick that had pole stuck their ass majority of them time expect for a few people like Itachi or Mikoto" commented Kushina

"I know who Itachi is, but is this Mikoto person?" said Naruto, shocking Kushina as she was surprised that someone she considered her best friends wasn't in her son's life.

"Naruto-kun, answer me this who raised you after we died?" Kushina asked in hopes of a good answer

"Well no one, I grew up in an orphanage until I was 6 then I was kicked by the lady in charge. A few days later the old man got me an apartment so I had somewhere to stay" Naruto replied

Kushina looked at Naruto and then at Minato before saying "I can't believe she never saw you or at least help Naruto out" as tears ran down her face

"Though I remember this Hyuuga lady that had the same hair color like Hinata-chan and she also had a daughter who tagged along with her. Her daughter was kind of cute, she sort of resembled Hinata a bit; but the lady and her daughter stopped visiting after a few months I moved into my apartment" Naruto commented

"Naruto-kun, you mean Hitomi visited you?" asked Kushina

"So that's her name, I wonder what to her and her daughter" Naruto commented

Kushina wiped away her tears from her eyes before she stated "Yes, she was the wife of your Tou-san's best friend Hiashi and the girl is their daughter Hinata". This news shocked Naruto as he just realized the girl that he had a tiny crush when he was younger before a certain banshee came in was Hinata, _'Wait I could've been with Hinata-chan since we were kids instead of me trying to get Sakura'_ Naruto thought to himself

"Naruto" said Minato snapping Naruto out of his shocked state, the young genin turned his head towards his father as he said "There is something else that you should know about Hinata"

"What is it, Tou-san?" Naruto asked wondering what his father wanted to tell Naruto about his girlfriend-to-be

"You and Hinata are engaged, me and Hiashi were aware that we both were going to have kids and ironically enough Kushina and I were going to have a boy, while Hiashi and his wife were expecting a girl" started Minato as his wife gripped his shoulders "Mina-kun, what you and Hiashi do?" Kushina asked interrupting Minato as he sighed in defeat.

"The night we were celebrating you and Hitomi being pregnant, Hiashi and I were talking and a bit drunk. So we decided to make an arrange marriage between our child and his child so we can extend our family relationship to the next generation of shinobi" Minato explained

"So does Hinata know this or not?" Naruto asked as he was still thinking about her confession before he left the village

"I'm not sure, Naruto. Hinata's mother was aware of the contract and brought Hinata with her so that you can have a friend and to meet each other for the first time" Minato replied

"That means Hinata's confession was true" said Naruto to himself as Minato placed his hand on Naruto and said "Son, we don't have much time left until we disappear. Just remember that we love"

Naruto saw his parents began to glow and began to fade, "Wait I just met you and I don't want you to go, I have some questions to ask you" said Naruto as he attempt to grab his fading parent but failed

"We're sorry Naruto-kun, hopefully one day we'll meet again" were the finally words that his mother spoke as they disappeared completely. Naruto fell onto his knees and cried as he saw the last bit of his parent faded away, Arceus flew down close to Naruto and the said "Naruto, we must leave it's time for you to awaken in the new world"

"I don't want to; I just met my parent and then lost. I had so many questions to ask them, I wish I could talk to them again" replied Naruto wiping the tears away from his face.

'_**Perhaps I can arrange something for your wish, Naruto'**_ replied Arceus

"Really?" said Naruto as he hoped Arceus can help him see his parents again

'_**Arceus said arrange something, it mean if he is able and don't forget I'm here as well' **_roared the Kyuubi making his presence know once again

"Hey, why did you say anything while I was talking to my parent?" Naruto asked

'_**I maybe a demon, but at least I have the decency to let you have your privacy with your parents' **_explained the Kyuubi

"Then thank you, Kyuubi for let me have some private time with my parent" Naruto said

'_**Kit before you go and since it might be you and me for a uncertain time, I got a name and it's Kurama'**_ Spoke the Demon Fox called Kurama

"Really that's your name, but one question why didn't you tell me about this when we first met" asked Naruto

'_**Because why would I, imagine talking to me in public and saying my name out of thought by accident. The idiotic humans would say that you were crazy and have you condemn and sent to me the Shinigami before your time ends' **_Kurama explained

"I guess that makes sense, so anything else you want to tell me Kurama" commented Naruto

'_**Yes, there is one more thing, please the change the place to something more comfortable like forest or something then this sewer' **_Kurama asked

"Alright, Let me concentrate so I can make it happen" Naruto replied as he got in a mediation position as his mindscape began to change from a wet and slimy sewer to a lush green forest. The iron cage of Kurama's changing to a gigantic tree with the wood-like iron bar making a cage at the trunk of the tree.

'_**This is better now Kit' **_commented Kurama

"You're welcome" Naruto replied

'_**Come Naruto it's time to awaken in my world' **_Arceus as he engulfed both Naruto and himself in a blinding light

* * *

**The world of Pokémon- The Orange Islands**

One of the many island south of the Kanto, a group of kids were busy washing dishes; "Snorlax did all the eating, while we have to do all the cleaning" said a black-haired boy with a lightning-like marks until his eye known as Ash Ketchum.

"Snorlax sure isn't shy about eating when it wants to eat and sleeping when it wants to sleep" commented another boy with black hair that was wearing a red-orange headband called Tracey

"Tracy, Ash, did you guys noticed that Snorlax didn't eat as much like it would do normally" said a orange-hair girl named Misty.

"I guess it because Snorlax doesn't have to use that much energy since it spend most of its time in a Pokeball" Tracy commented

"Or maybe it realizes that now it's in the hands of a powerful trainer" Ash interjected into the conversation while unknowing to the trio that a small brown fox kit was heading towards the bags that belong to the kids

"Really I haven't seen you train Snorlax since you caught it a few days ago" Misty said as a verb jab at Ash

"Uh… Well I..." Started Ash as he went brain-dead until the noise of fighting began to happen at the table; Ash and company turned their attention to their campsite and saw Ash's Squirtle, a tiny blue turtle and his Bulbasaur, dinosaur-like creature with a bud on its back staring down a wild Eevee that was holding the first aid kit in its mouth with its tail straight up in the air. Ash, Misty and Tracy along with Pikachu ran back to the campsite to see what was happening, "Look Ash, it's an Eevee" said Misty. Ash took out his Pokedex and opens it as it read….

_Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms._

"What's an Eevee doing here and why it wants our first aid kit" said Tracy as the Eevee turned around and started use **'Sand Attack'** as it kicked sand and dirt into everyone's face, Eevee fled into the forest. The Evolution Pokémon ran as fast it could by the side of the stream. Once Eevee felt he wasn't being followed he met up with a red carp Pokémon with yellow stripes called Magikarp. The Evolution Pokémon handed the first aid kit to Magikarp and told it to swim upstream to where the kit was needed to go.

As Magikarp start to swim upstream, Ash and friends found Eevee, the little brown fox ran into some brushes to get away. As the Eevee escaped, Ash spotted that Magikarp had their first aid kit; "Guys look that Magikarp has it" Ash pointed out

"What do now, the Eevee and Magikarp must be working together. We'll need to spilt-up to find out where those two will meet again t exchange the kit" Tracy said

"Alright, Tracy and I will follow Magikarp. Misty and Pikachu will follow that Eevee" Ash said as both Tracy and Misty nodded

"Hopefully we'll caught up to the both of them and get our first aid kit" said Misty as she and Ash's Pikachu went to follow Eevee and as Ash and Tracey went upstream.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Misty and Pikachu finally found the Eevee and where it live, a small cave and inside was a blonde-spiky hair boy a little older than Misty but near her friend Brock's age, wearing a dusty Orange jumpsuit, blue sandal and a blue headband that had a metal plated on it along with some bite marks which was lying next to him, the boy was resting on a bed of palm leaves. Eevee was cleaning up the dried up leaves and burying them into ground, and then the fox plucked a palm leaf and head to a small pond nearby and made the leaf into a makeshift bowl then bring it back to where the boy was. They watched as Eevee dipped its tail into the water and whip it on the boy's head. Soon the evolution Pokémon leaped on the boy's chest and went to sleep.

A bit afterward, Ash and Tracy caught up to Misty; "Misty, you found Eevee yet?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but be quiet. It may attack us" Misty replied put one of her fingers on Ash's lip making the boy to quiet as she notion the boys to follow her. She led her friends nearby where the Eevee and boy were hiding, "Look the Eevee must be taking care of its trainer that's why it took our First aid kit to help" said Misty as the trio watched the Eevee rest on top of the boy's stomach.

Then Pikachu and Togepi got scared, as Pikachu lowered his ear and Togepi withdrawal itself making it look like an egg as the boy's body began to act violent. Orange energy began to engulf the boy and was heading to the sleeping Eevee.

Once the energy engulfed Eevee, both of the boy's and Eevee's shot open as they as screamed "AAHHHHHHHHHH/VVEEEEEEEEEEEEE" in pain, their eye appeared dilated and had red irises. The trio saw as the orange energy began to float up and change into a form of a fox head. Ash whipped out his Pokedex see what Pokémon is doing it to the boy and Eevee and the result was

_No Pokémon Data available._

This news scared Ash and his friend as Ash said "That thing isn't a Pokémon" , they about to ran away but then the fox head disappeared along with the orange energy; also the screaming stop as they turn back to Eevee's den and saw the blonde boy was up and panting as the Eevee was shivering from the experiences of what happened.

"Where am I?" said the boy quietly to himself as he saw the fox shivering on his chest. He reached out his hand to calm down the fox kit. Naruto grabbed it and brought it closer to him and began to pet it as he said "Come on little guy, everything is okay" as his hand ran down the kit's back. After a few strokes, the fox stopped shivering and looked at Naruto then proceeded to lick his face and cry "Eevee" in happy tone.

"So your name is Eevee?" the boy asked, as Eevee nodded. "Well Eevee, my name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" said the boy named Naruto as he put Eevee down on the ground. Eevee ran to the nearby pond and began to tap the surface of the water. After few taps, a red carp with orange stripes, with two yellow whiskers and a single three tipped yellow fin on top of the fish's body.

"Magikarp" gulp the carp as Eevee pointed at the fish, "So this is your friend, Eevee?" Naruto guesses as Eevee and Magikarp nod. "Alright, and nice stripes Magikarp" commented Naruto as he gave the carp a thumbs up and in response Magikarp leaped up and down in the water in joy.

Ash and his friend watched the boy interact with Eevee and Magikarp, they decided to leave them alone and head back to their camp.

* * *

**Later the Night**

Ash and Pikachu were reminisced their previous gym battles and Adventures that they have been thorugh their time in the Orange islands until now. Pikachu spotted the orange jumpsuit wearing boy and Eevee walking on along the beach coast with Magikarp swimming along side, and brought to Ash's attention; "It's that boy from earlier, but why he's out here" Ash said to Pikachu, Pikachu was a 'I don't know' with his head rotated to the left.

Ash decided to find out himself, he got up from where he was sitting and ran over to the blonde boy. "Hey you!" Ash shouted to get the boy's attention. The boy turned his attention to Ash and Pikachu as they came toward him and Eevee.

"Hi I'm Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki Dattebayo" introduced Naruto to Ash and Pikachu _'Dattebayo?' _thought Ash as he shook off and introduced himself and Pikachu to Naruto "Nice to meet you, my name is Ash Ketchum and this my buddy Pikachu" said Ash as the electric mouse cried "Pikachu"

"Nice to meet you, Ash" said Naruto as the two shook hands. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

Naruto went quiet as he thought _'What should I do? I can't just say I'm a banished shinobi because of a demon Ninetails called Kurama and then sent to your world by some kind of Space goat-deer' _before saying "I don't really want to talk about it now, though do you know how to get of this island?" Naruto replied hoping not to discuss his origins and the events of what just happened to him.

"Alright Naruto, you can come me and my friends Misty and Tracey. I'm taking on the Orange Crew" commented Ash

"What's the Orange crew?" Naruto asked

"Well it this group of Pokémon Gym Trainer that can be found throughout the Orange Islands "Ash replied

"Ash, what's a Pokémon?" Naruto asked

"Everyone know what is a Pokémon, Pokémon are these creatures that have special abilities that can be used in Pokémon Battles like in the gym leader matches I mentioned before. Though some people like to have them as pets" Ash explained

"So are Eevee, Magikarp and your Pikachu Pokémon too?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, so wait aren't Eevee and Magikarp your Pokémon" Ash commented confused that if Naruto was hanging around the Eevee and Magikarp, shouldn't he know that they were Pokémon.

"Nope, I met them when I woke up" Naruto replied. Then Ash dug into his pocket and pulled out two small round objects and handed them over to Naruto

"Ah Ash, what are these?" Naruto asked

"This is a Pokéball" said Ash as he pressed the button on it causing it to grow until it was about 3x times it was use before, "Pokémon Trainers like myself use these to caught Pokémon that we have befriended or weakness in a wild battle"

"So I just toss it at them afterwards and then it will be mine" Naruto commented as he look at the round object

"I guess so, that how I caught some of my Pokémon" Ash replied

Then the battle cries of two creatures began to fill the air, "What was that?" said both Naruto and Ash at the same time.

"Naruto, come on my friend are in trouble" Said Ash as he and Pikachu ran ahead

"Hai" Naruto replied as he and Eevee followed along with the flopping Magikarp

Ash and Naruto ran back to Ash's camp site, once there they saw a line of rope attached

"What's going on, Ash?" Naruto asked

"It's Team Rocket, they always cause trouble for us" Ash replied, before Naruto

**A.N.: You know this, if you reading this please if you read-along**

"Prepare for Trouble" said a lady with long red hair coming down the rope

"Make it double" said a man with purple hair with the front looking like this \/

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extends our reaches to the stars above"

"Jes-!" said the lady but crashed into the tree mid-sentence

"Ja-!" said the man also crashing into the same tree as well

"Team Blocket… rest off at the lead of spite… tonight…" said the lady in a dizzy state

"Surrender now or prepare... to surrender now... surrender now..." said the man also in a dizzy state

Then a cat with a coin charm on his head came down the same rope as he cried "Meowth! Jessie, James Say the motto right!" as he scratched the lady known as Jessie and the man called as James.

After the cat said "We didn't mean to wake 'em all, but now we're gonna take 'em all!"

"Well said Meowth" said both Jessie and James

"As if Team Rocket, you're not going to take anything" Ash proclaim as his friends and Naruto nodded

"We can beat you three goofs in our sleep" commented a red/orange hair girl who was one of Ash's friends

"Go Weezing/Arbok" said James and Jessie as they threw their Pokéballs sending out a large purple snake and purple floating twin head creature.

'_That snake reminds me of those snakes that Orochimaru summons, I wonder there is a connection between here and home'_ thought Naruto

"Let's show them, Pikachu" said Ash as the electric mouse went off into battle

"You two guy help Ash's Pikachu" Naruto said as Eevee and Magikarp went to join Pikachu. Unfortunately Weezing began to spray a cloud of harmful smoke, then a large mantis Pokémon began to spin around wiping away the smoke and sending Weezing to collision with Arbok. The large bug began to breathe heavily as Ash's black-hair friend went over asked "Scyther, you alright?"

"Now we'll show ya, Bulbasaur use your '**Vine Whip' **attack" said Ash as the blue small dinosaur with a bulb on its back began to unleash a fury of vine-like whips at Team Rocket's Pokémon

"Eevee, help Ash's Bulbasaur out" stated Naruto as Eevee shot a ball of a black-purple energy at Team Rocket

"What attack was that, Naruto?" Ash asked

Naruto shook his head and replied "I have no clue"

"Okay, Squirtle use Water Gun" Ash order as the tiny Turtle began to spray water out his mouth. Suddenly Naruto's Magikarp joined in and began to spray a powerful torrent of water at Team Rocket as while

"Tracey, was that **'Hydro Pump'**?" asked the orange hair girl

"I think so, Misty. But how is Magikarp able to do it when it can only able to learn Splash, Tackle and Flail" replied Tracey

"Hey Naruto, I didn't know that Magikarp do use attacks like that" Ash commented

"I didn't know either, I guess he can. Keep at it, Magikarp, Dattebayo" replied Naruto

The combined water attack sent Team Rocket's Pokémon into a collision with their trainers. "Good work you two" Ash commented before sending Pikachu in to use **'Thunderbolt'** zapping Team Rocket

"Okay now, let's finish this with a team tackle" Said Ash as all the Pokémon got together to tackle Team Rocket until a large orange fire-breathing Flying lizard stepped in "Charizard?" said Ash as it blew a powerful stream of fire, cooking Team Rocket.

"Scyther, giving them your **'Skull Bash'** attack" Said Tracey as Scyther did a massive head butt on Team Rocket that sent them sailing as they cried "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN" as they flew away very far away.

"Bye bye now" taunted Misty, the orange hair girl and Tracey

"Great work, everyone" commented Ash as the Pokémon cheered in agreement; but that was short lived as a new conflicted between Tracey's Scyther and Ash's Charizard. "Hey you two, we should be celebrating not fight" Ash said in hopes they don't get into a fight.

The two Pokémon stared down at each other before going off in different directions. "Dattebayo, I thought those two were going to battle each other, oh I'm Naruto by the way" said Naruto

"I think they're flexing their muscle, and I'm Misty and this is Tracey" said Misty as Tracy nodded

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I believe its way Charizard and Scyther respecting each other" Tracey stated

"I hope so, I hated to judge that match" Ash said with a laugh

"Hey Ash, you do have two spare Pokéballs I can use?" Naruto asked

"Sure, Naruto" replied Ash as he went into his pocket and pull out two unused Pokéballs and then handed them to Naruto.

"Hey Eevee, Magikarp" Naruto said getting the attention of his new Pokémon friends

"Would you guys like to join me on my travels?" asked Naruto. Both Eevee and Magikarp looked at each other and nodded then they press the button on the Pokéballs with their head zapping them in there. The balls shook for a bit and then stopped, and Naruto grabbed them and said "I caught my first two Pokémon Dattebayo" with his trademark grin

"Congratulations Naruto, by the way what are going to do now?" said Ash

"Actually I was wondering if I can hang around with you, Misty and Tracey for a while that if you guys don't mind" Naruto replied.

"Sure Naruto, we don't mind having another person traveling with us" commented Misty

"By the way Naruto, what were you doing earlier in the forest asleep?" Tracey asked

"Well let's say that I'm not from here and keep it at that for now" Naruto replied

"Okay, maybe at the next island we can get you some new clothes" said Misty as she pointed at Naruto's jumpsuit

"What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked

"It's just you stand out a lot wearing that" Misty said

"Well, I guess so" said Naruto as he felt some holes in his pockets as he thought _'I guess some new clothes wouldn't hurt'_

"Fine Misty, as long it has orange like the stripes on my Magikarp" said Naruto

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The following day Naruto and his new friends left the island they were staying on for the day and head to the next island in the Orange Islands. As for Team Rocket, they landed on a small island that was colonized by a flock leek-holding ducks known as Farfecth'd

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note- Thank you for all the support from the first chapter and the first author's note for the story; current I have a poll about shipping for this story, so go vote if you haven't but I have another one going on my DeviantArt Account about Naruto's female traveling companion and here are the current stats.**

**Female OC: 0**

**Leaf (Pokemon, Red/Blue, FireRed/LeafGreen) : 4**

**Hilda (Pokemon Black and White) : 2**

**Rosa (Pokemon Black 2 and white 2) : 1**

**If you want to vote, you can leave your vote in the reviews.**

**Before I get comment/review that Magikarp can't use Hydro Pump, let me say this there was an event Magikarp in Japan at lv 99 holding a Rare Candy with the moves Hydro Pump, Flail, Bounce, and Splash. Also it was a shiny Magikarp.**

**In the review, let me what Orange Island (Only the Orange Islands) episode that you would like to see made into a chapter expect the Gym Leader battles or important event like the episode where Charizard finally listens to Ash.**

**Preview for the next chapter**

**Naruto*brings out a sealed scroll with the Kanji for 'Adventure'* The Next Adventure is this one *wipes his blood on the scroll opening it with a cloud of smoke***

**Misty: Oh my, it's Lorelei *Sparkle in her eye***

**Naruto: Misty is acting like Tenten-san**

**Ash: Lorelei, I challenge you**

**Naruto: Next time of The Shinobi Trainer is "The Mandarin Island Miss Match" Dattebayo!?**


	3. Ch 2: Mandarin Island Miss-Match Prt 1

**The Shinobi Trainer**

"Dattebayo"- Normal Speak

"_Dattebayo"_- Flashback talk

'_Dattebayo'_- Thoughts/Flashback thought

'_**Dattebayo'**_- Mindscape Speak/Kyuubi Speak

'**Rasegan'** – Jutsu/Pokémon Attacks

**Time and Place** – Location change and Time

**Author's Note- Welcome to the second chapter of "Shinobi Trainer" and this chapter going to be with Naruto in the episode "The Mandarin Island Miss Match". Also keep an eye out for a few characters from another anime series.**

**Anyway, time for the disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mandarin Island Miss Match Part 1**

After meeting some new people, Naruto begin his journey across the Pokémon World. But there is one burning question on his mind and his stomach, "When are we going to eat?" asked Naruto and Ash at the same time lying across Ash's Lapras' back.

"Well there's Mandarin Island straight ahead" said Tracey as he saw an island through his binoculars

"Really Tracey, Let me see" Ash said as he grabbed Tracey's binoculars and looked through them and saw a bunch of buildings in the distance as they got bigger to where you can see them without binoculars.

"It's like a floating village" Naruto commented as he got a few strange faces from his new friends

"Well Naruto, Mandarin Island is a popular island resort that has a lot of huge building for visitors that go to the island for vacation" Tracey explained

"Hey that means we can get Naruto out of that silly jumpsuit" Misty stated

"I'll go along with the change of outfit as long it has orange on it" Naruto commented about their deal as knowing if he had a better outfit he can blend in more with the people of the world.

About an hour later, Ash, Misty, Naruto and Tracey made it to land. Misty took Naruto; actually it's more like dragged Naruto the shopping district to find him a new outfit. About a half an hour later, Misty and Naruto left the store, the young shinobi now dawned a pair blue jeans, a orange version of Ash's shoes, a white t-shirt under and orange and black jacket.

"See Naruto, now you can blend in with you and not stand out too much" Misty commented on Naruto's new clothes

"I guess, so along I get to wear my headband still" Naruto said adjusting said headband

Misty nodded and then said "Naruto, let's go find Ash and Tracey so we can get lunch"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry myself" Naruto said as they went off to find Ash and Tracey as Naruto thought _'I wonder if there any ramen shops on this island. Man I miss Ichiraku ramen right now'_

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

At Ichiraku's, Teuchi and Ayame sneezed and wondered who was talking about them, hopefully it was their surrogate son/little brother aka their best customer Naruto and that he was safe where-ever he is.

* * *

**Back in the Orange Island**

A few minutes later, Misty and Naruto found Tracey and Ash, Ash was in the middle of a Pokémon Battle. "Bulbasaur, use '**Razor Leaf'** attack" Ash order as the green bulb dinosaur shout out a barrage of leaves at his opponent's butterfly-like Pokémon and defeating him.

"Yahoo, we did it" Ash cheered scoring up another victory and then he turned to Bulbasaur and said "Great job, Bulbasaur"

"Bulba" cried Bulbasaur happily turned to Ash's Pikachu and began chatting with him

"Misty, Naruto there you two are" said Tracey

"Tracey, what's up with Ash" Naruto asked

"You see after you and Misty left, Ash going into some Pokémon Battles and so far he has been on a winning strike" Tracey answered

"Wow" Naruto commented as Ash talked to him and proclaiming himself that Mandarin Island is his luck island. "Oh no, it's gone out again" Misty commented

"What has gone out?" Naruto asked

"Ash's brain, it happens when he gets over confident "Misty replied as Ash complained he was hungry and they went to get lunch. It had took them about thirty minutes just to find lunch for Naruto as he restlessly for ramen and then they finally had lunch after getting Naruto his ramen and lucky for them the ramen shop had an outdoor sitting area, so they had lunch as Tracey went off to get some supplies for their journey.

As the gang ate, Naruto and Ash were gulping up their food in hurry. "Naruto, Ash why you two eating so fast?"

"I'm trying to get done so I can get to my next battle" Ash replied before he continued to stuff himself

"Naruto?" Misty asked as she face the blonde-shinobi

"Hm?" replied Naruto as he faced Misty with a piece of ramen noodles on his lips

"Naruto, Why are you eating so fast" Misty asked

"Oh I'm just really hungry and I also enter this ramen eating contest" Naruto answered as he rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled as well. Misty and Ash looked behind Naruto and saw two and half stacks of ramen bowls, each stack was about the size of Snorlax via height, not width causing both trainers to have their mouths hang wide opened and giving their best imitation of a Magikarp.

"Naruto… ho… how did you eat all of those?" Misty shuddered in shock

"Well, let say I'm used to eat a lot of ramen. Even Eevee is helping slowly though" Naruto answered as Misty and Ash looked under the table and saw the little evolution Pokémon eat a second bowl of ramen as it finished it up.

"It takes a real man to eat that much of our ramen" said a voice as Misty and Ash came up from looking under the table and saw a tall tan colored man with spiky but not as spiky was Naruto's hair was, and he wearing a standard blue school uniform; along with a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.

"Who are you?" Misty asked

"The name is Elfman Strauss. My siblings and I run this ramen shop here" said Elfman introducing himself to Ash, Misty and Naruto

"Hi Elfman, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash commented

"And I'm Misty and the one eating your ramen is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his partner Eevee" Misty commented as the said Namikaze was finishing his 300th bowl.

"I must say kid, you're a real man to eat that much of our ramen" Elfman stated

"I do love ramen a lot, I nearly grew up on it and my pal is loving ramen too, right?" Naruto said as his Eevee leaped onto Naruto's lap and cried "Eev" and then licked its lips of the ramen broth. Then a woman with silver hair like Elfman expect it wasn't spiky like his it was similar to Misty's hair but without the ponytail. She was wearing a blue-striped shirt and a pair of boot-cut jeans.

"Well Naruto, looks like you win our promotion, Naruto" Said the women as she stood next to Elfman

"I guess Mira owes you an apology about your promotional idea since it worked, Lisanna" Elfman commented as the women know as Lisanna jabbed her brother in the side with her elbow.

"I know that brother and that mean I win our bet" Lisanna commented as she and Elfman started to pick up the emptied ramen bowls

"What bet?" Naruto asked curiously

"The bet was if Lisanna's idea worked, we would move the shop to Pallet Town after Mira defeats the leader of the Orange Crew" Elfman explained as he and his sister left Misty, Ash and Naruto.

"Hey guys, I found out why everyone wants to battle so much" said Tracey as he came back

"What is it, Tracey?" Naruto asked as Tracey pulled out a flyer from his back pant's pocket

"There is this lecture and battle demonstration today hosted by Lorelei" Tracey explained as he show the other the flyer about the lecture

"The Lorelei, she's my idol" Misty commented as her eyes sprinkle in happiness

'_Dattebayo Misty is acting like Tenten when she heard Tsunade came back to the village'_ thought Naruto looking at Misty.

"Yeah, she has a house on the island, and once in a while she comes to demonstrate from her battle techniques in public" Tracey explained

"I would like to see that, what about you, Naruto?" Ash said

"I guess so, I thinking about doing some training with Eevee and Magikarp" Naruto replied. Naruto got a lesson in Pokémon and Pokémon Battles from Ash and Misty while they were at sea

"I have always dreamed to see Lorelei in person" Misty commented

"You sound like a big fan of her, Misty" Naruto stated

"Of course, I am. She trains Water-type Pokémon like me. Lorelei is my hero" Misty replied

"I'm a hero, am I?" said a voice behind Misty and Tracey, and when they turned around they went into shock and Ash to nearly choke, luckily Naruto patted his back to help ash recover

"It's Lorelei" Misty shouted

"It is her for real" Said Tracey as he did a double take between Lorelei and her image on the flyer

As for Naruto's thought on Lorelei's appearance is two things that cross his mind _'I think she can rival Tsunade baa-chan's chest and I'm glad that Ero-Sennin isn't here or he would go massive pervert here'_

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

The two mention Sennin sneezed, one being caught spying on ladies at a hot spring and the other one knocking some sake on some paper causing to curse some word not meant for little kids in the nearby area.

* * *

**Back in Orange Islands**

"Oh my, Lorelei it's an honor to meet. I'm Misty and this is Tracey" Misty said

"With your permission, can I draw you or you with your Pokémon" Tracey asked

Lorelei was talked passed them and said "Hi you little cuties" to Togepi and Naruto's Eevee, but Eevee didn't like to be called cute and attempted to bite her finger. "My aren't you a feisty Eevee are you" Lorelei commented on Eevee's behavior and then turned to Naruto

"Your Eevee is very energetic; I'm guessing you take excellent care of your Eevee" Lorelei

"Exactly I just got Eevee recently, he's very playfully but he doesn't like to be called cute" Naruto explain as she petted Eevee on the head and then Ash commented" I think Lorelei doesn't know that the rest of us are here"

Meanwhile up above Ash and the gang in some nearby foliage, Team Rocket was spying on them; "It's the twerps and the one with that powerful Eevee and Magikarp is with them. And this lady that isn't paying attention to the twerps just on Togepi and Eevee" said the Scratch Cat Pokémon as he watch Ash and friends through a pair of binoculars.

"Really, I wonder who she is" said Jessie as she took a bite of a rice ball

"Let's see Jessie" James commented as Jessie and him grabbed their own binoculars and saw the women as she was petting Eevee and James said "Hmm"

"What is it, Jimmy-boy" Meowth asked

"I don't know but I have seen her before" James commented

After petting Eevee, Lorelei walked over to railing and looked over to the sea as Tracey asked "Is everything okay, Ms. Lorelei". She just looked up into the sky and said "Ah the sun's wrathful rays are like an old friend"

"It does?" Tracey asked

"Oh I'm so excited for your lecture from the flyer, I can't wait for it Ms. Lorelei" Misty said as Lorelei shushed Misty and said "Listen the wind is speaking"

This surprised Misty and Tracey as he commented "I think we might need a translation".

"The Wind can wait, I want to battle now" Ash rudely said

"Ash, be polite you can just go up to Lorelei and challenge that way" Misty stated

"I still gotta battle while I'm on my winning-streak , the only way I can prove that I'm the best is to battle the best" Ash comments as Naruto thought _'Man was I like this before that teme was bitten by that snake'_

"The ocean is beautiful isn't it" Lorelei said

"Ah forget about the ocean, and let's have a battle" whined Ash

"This must be the most beautiful places in the world" Lorelei said as if she was ignoring Ash

"Ah who cares, let's battle" Ash said trying to Lorelei's attention

"The sea and the sky, one reflecting the other" was Lorelei's answer.

Unfortunately for Ash's arrogance was getting the better than and as he said "Okay, I understand now; you're too afraid to battle me because you'll lose if you do". While Naruto thought _'Never mind he's acting like that teme Uchiha'_

"You got to be kidding me, right?" Misty commented as Lorelei just smiled and Ash walked away from the other and ran into a female trainer. She had on a gothic-like apparel in the way she dress showing from her very curvy body that would give any man a massive nose bleed in black tang top and short black skirt, contrasting her look was her long silver-white hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey are you a Pokémon Trainer" Ash asked the girl.

"Yeah, what's it to ya. I'm just back from getting my last badge from the Orange Crew. I'm not in the mood to battle" said the woman

"Let I got myself two badge" stated Ash showing the woman his two badges

"Not bad brat, maybe I could use a warm-up for the Orange Crew Leader, rumor has it that he is really powerful" the woman commented as Misty saw what was going on decide to watch, Naruto and Tracey went over as well. Lorelei watched from above to observe the battle

"Great and about the rules?" said Ash

"How about we use two Pokémon each, fine with you?" the woman replied

"Yeah, go Squirtle" Ash replied as he sent out the Tiny Turtle Pokémon

"Go Persian" the woman replied as she sent out the Classy Cat to battle its tail fully erected. "Ash, before careful her Persian seem to have a lot of battling experience to have its tail fully straight in the air" commented Tracey after seeing the Persian's erect tail.

"Ash just shoved it off and had his Squirtle shoot a shot of water at the cat but it dodged. Persian countered the attack an electric shock nearly shocking the turtle to death.

"Squirtle use withdraw" Ash ordered as the tiny Turtle withdrew into its shell until the attack was finished. Once Squirtle came out of its shell, Ash said "Squirtle use **'Skull Bash'** attack" and then Squirtle rammed its head into Persian and K.O.-ing it.

"Not bad kid, my Persian is tough so not that many are able to knock it out so quickly" commented the woman as she return Persian back into its Pokeball and brought another one, "Go Nidoqueen" said the woman as she sent out the Poison Pin Pokémon. Then Elfman and Lisanna came up to see what was going and once they saw what was going on the both of them sighed, Naruto turn to them asked "You guys know her?"

"Yeah, she's our Sister; Mirajane or Mira for short. She was away on her journey to take down the Orange Crew." Lisanna explained.

"We got a call from her recently that she would be back to take a rest and some training before she faces the leader of the Orange Crew" commented Elfman

"Nidoqueen use **'Take Down'**" Mira ordered as the giant poison/ground-type Pokémon charged into Squirtle knocking out the tiny turtle Pokémon

"Return Squirtle" Ash said as he recalled Squirtle to its Pokeball and pulled one Pokeball that shocked Tracey and Misty.

"Ash you're not going to use Charizard" Misty said knowing that Ash can't handle it.

"I've been enough battles to handle Charizard, trust me he will listen this time" Ash stated in hopes that Charizard will listen to him for once.

"Go Charizard" Said Ash as he sent out the Flame Pokémon out to battle and once out it turned to face Ash and turned him into literal ash as he choke out a cloud of smoke and then said "I guess not"

"I have been plenty of matches and I'm a great trainer, so why can't you listen to me" said Ash as Lorelei watched the way Ash command his Charizard.

"Sorry kid, Looks like you plan backfired. Let's go Nidoqueen and finish it off with a **'Body Slam'**" Mira commented as Nidoqueen slammed her body into Charizard. Ash's Charizard reacted violently and barbequing Mira's Nidoqueen with a **'Flamethrower' **and went on a full-on attack on anything moving.

"How much an idiot are you, sending out a Pokémon that you can't handle" Mira said as she recollected her Nidoqueen and quickly ran from Charizard's attack.

Ash's Charizard was on full-on assault and was throwing **'Flamethrower'** after another, one about to hit Misty and Tracey but then Naruto appeared in front of shoved a small sphere at the stream of fire and said **'Rasegan' ** saving Misty and Tracey's lives and not mention Togepi's too. _'What was that' _thought Tracey and Misty before turning back at the problem at hand

"Ash, this is dangerous" Tracey shouted

"Dattebayo, Return Charizard to its ball before something bad happen" Naruto shouted as he thought about if Charizard has Kurama's charka, then thing would be a lot worse and he remembered he felt something like Kurama in Eevee last night when they were at sea.

"Okay, Charizard return" Said Ash as he held Charizard's Pokeball to get the giant flying reptile return back inside before it could more damage, but instead Charizard turned Ash into ash again. Then Lorelei appeared and said "Go Slowbro" as she sent a large pink Pokémon with a Hermit crab shell attached to its tail.

"How a Slowbro can beat a Charizard" Tracey said

**(A.N. The Dubbers are high or just stupid because Slowbro could've use a Water-Type Move or Psychic-type to stop Charizard, I think it was different in the original language aka Japanese but I'm not sure, anyway back to the story)**

"Slowbro use **'Disable'**" Lorelei commanded as her Slowbro rose its arm and froze Charizard before it can do anything, "Now bring Charizard down" said Lorelei as Slowbro brought the Fire/flying Pokémon down to the ground.

"Alright, Ash recall Charizard" Lorelei said as Ash nodded and returned Charizard back to its ball.

"Thank goodness that this is over" Ash stated

"Charizard needs some training" Lorelei commented

"Maybe it does, I thought for sure I could get Charizard to listen to me" replied Ash

"A trainer is good as his Pokémon" stated Lorelei as she and Ash got into a little argument but it was short-lived as Lorelei said "It's too bad but you just don't understand" confusing Ash as bell began to ring indicating the time.

"Well I have to get going" said Lorelei as she walked away but before she left, she invited Ash and friends to see her lecture in the afternoon

"Well guys, me and Eevee are going to do some training" Naruto said

"Why are you going to train, Naruto?" Misty asked

"Well I thought I should have some battling experience myself" replied Naruto hiding the fact that he knew nothing about battle expect what Ash and Misty told him. Also it didn't hurt to have some personal training for himself to work on his shinobi skills to make sure they don't get rusty and weak.

"Okay, just make sure you meet us at the Mandarin Stadium when you're done" Tracey said

"Naruto, hold on" Said Lisanna getting the group's attention, "you almost forgot your ramen"

"Oh yeah, I'll pick them before we leave" Naruto commented as he and Eevee went into the nearby woods

* * *

**In the Forest**

Naruto and Eevee walked around for a bit until they found a private area for them to train, "Well Eevee, I think is good as any place to train" Naruto said as he placed his backpack next to a tree near them. Then Eevee gave out a little yawn, "Maybe we should take a nap before we train" Naruto said before he and Eevee lay under a shady tree.

**In Naruto's Mindscapes**

Naruto woke up and found himself in his mindscape, at least he could talk to Kurama to see what should they do for now. He walked the through his new forest-like mindscape to help Kurama feel a bit, as he approached the cage that contained the powerful demon and heard his Eevee talking to Kurama

"Hey Eevee, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Eevee ran to him and leaped into his arms

'_**Kit, we have to talk about you and your Eevee'**_ said Kurama

Naruto was confused, even with Eevee's appearance in his mindscape "What do we have to talk about?"

'_**The night we came to this universe the seal broke a bit releasing about three-tails worth of my chakra out of the seal and ends up into that Pokémon as the humans here call them you're holding in your arms'**_ The Fox Demon explained

Naruto held Eevee high in the air and looked at Eevee and said "So you got bit of the old fuzzball in you, huh Eevee?"

"Ve" cried Eevee happily

'_**Listen to me carefully, Naruto'**_ said the fox getting Naruto and Eevee's attention, _**'My existence in this world has to remind a secret unless you want people like those Team Rocket idiot after Eevee like how they are after your new black-hair version of you and his Pikachu. You must pervert Eevee from using my powers, that energy ball he shot last night is the small version of the Tail Beast Bomb that isn't compressed. I suggest giving it the name of **_**Shadow ball **_**so no one decides to investigate you and me' **_continued Kurama

"Alright, but before we go; what do you think we should do for now?" Naruto asked

'_**I'm not sure, just do what you are doing now, stick around with your new friends. Now leave I was taking a nap until the annoying Pokémon came and bothered me'**_ was the last thing the fox said before he shoved Naruto and Eevee away.

* * *

**Back in the Forest**

Naruto and Eevee woke, and Naruto turned to Eevee and said "Well Eevee, you heard the fuzzball; I have to make sure you don't use any of the chakra of Kurama" as Eevee nodded in agreement

"You know, I could name you after him, just to tease him, what do you think Kurama" said Naruto to the newly named Eevee. "Vee" cried Kurama in agreement, he didn't like being called an 'annoying Pokémon'

Then Naruto and Kurama heard something in the brushes and then a small yellow hairy-worm with pink-red feet and nose and two horns; one on the head and one at the tip of its tail. "Alright Kurama, lets catch our first Pokémon" said Naruto as he and Kurama got ready to fight.

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!?**

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can and the next chapter will be the second half of the episode.**

**Anyway a lot of people like the idea instead of doing a chapter either focused on Konoha or Minato and Kushina, I would do a side story called "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles" similar to the spin-off series of Pokémon called "Pokémon Chronicles"; though I might do the next chapter of Shinobi Trainer on the first chapter of "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles" or do it either the episode "Get a-long little Pokémon" Or "Wherefore thou Pokémon" but I'm leaning towards "Get along Little Pokémon" because there is one Pokémon that I have written up for that chapter and also Naruto's Eevee, Kurama will get to meet a possible evolution.**

**Preview for the first chapter of "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles"**

**Naruto*brings out a sealed scroll with the Kanji for 'Adventure'* The Next Adventure is this one *wipes his blood on the scroll opening it with a cloud of smoke***

**Minato: Kushina-hime, stay back I handle this**

**Kushina: Minato-kun, just promise me that you'll come back**

**Arcanine: ARRRR *Growls Angrily***

**Naruto: Next time of the first episode of "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles" is Extreme Speed vs. Hiraishin, Shinobi vs. Pokémon**

**And now my first Omake featuring the Strauss Siblings (If you guys like them, you wouldn't mind if they appear in "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles"**

* * *

**At The Ramen Shop; in the back**

Mira watched her siblings get together a large box of instant ramen, curious why they were doing this she asked "Mind telling me, why you two are packing all of that instant ramen?"

"Well remember that bet we had" Lisanna replied

"Yeah, what about it?" Mira asked, remembering how if she was able to have someone win her promotion that they would move the main land after she defeats the leader of the Orange Crew

"You see, that Naruto kid ate three hundred bowls of our ramen. He must be a real man" Elfman said

"**WHAT HE ATE HOW MANY!?**" shouted Mira

"Yeah, he ate 300 bowls; he must really love ramen" Lisanna stated

"That means we move to the main land, since you won the bet" Mira said with a defeated tone

"Yep" said Lisanna with a smile

* * *

**Done and se ya next time- Dracoknight545**


	4. Ch 3: Mandarin Island Miss-Match Part 2

**The Shinobi Trainer**

"Dattebayo"- Normal Speak

"_Dattebayo"_- Flashback talk

'_Dattebayo'_- Thoughts/Flashback thought

'_**Dattebayo'**_- Mindscape Speak/Kyuubi Speak

'**Rasegan'** – Jutsu/Pokémon Attacks

**Time and Place** – Location change and Time

**Author's Note- Welcome to the third chapter of "Shinobi Trainer". I was going to work on this story I completed "Monster Tamers XD" but I decided to update this one on the side.**

**Now here is the second half of "The Mandarin Island Miss Match". **

**Anyway, time for the disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mandarin Island Miss Match Part 2**

_**Last time on Shinobi Trainer**_

_Naruto and Eevee woke, and Naruto turned to Eevee and said "Well Eevee, you heard the fuzzball; I have to make sure you don't use any of the chakra of Kurama" as Eevee nodded in agreement_

"_You know, I could name you after him, just to tease him, what do you think Kurama" said Naruto to the newly named Eevee. "Vee" cried Kurama in agreement, he didn't like being called an 'annoying Pokémon' _

_Then Naruto and Kurama heard something in the brushes and then a small yellow hairy-worm with pink-red feet and nose and two horns; one on the head and one at the tip of its tail. "Alright Kurama, lets catch our first Pokémon" said Naruto as he and Kurama got ready to fight._

* * *

**The forest of Mandarin Island**

Naruto and Kurama were face-to-face with a small worm until a long-neck yellow and black Pokémon; it sort of resembles a Giraffe to Naruto. He looked at his partner and said "Well Kurama, I guess we have our first Pokémon battle; now let's give all we got and catch at least one of them"

Kurama looked back at his trainer and nodded before approaching the Giraffe Pokémon, the two Pokémon stared down as they wait to see who would make the first move until the giraffe started to kick up the ground slapping dirt in Kurama's face before picking up the worm and running off into the woods.

"Hey get back here" Naruto shouted as he cleaned up Kurama before they chased after the strange Pokémon.

Naruto and Kurama tried to find the long-neck Pokémon until the y heard some bushes shake from behind them. Naruto took a Pokeball that Misty got for him when they went shopping earlier in the day and tosses into the bush. He and Kurama went over the bush and saw the Pokeball shaking violently for a few moments until it stopped.

"Yes I catch my first Pokémon Dattebayo!?" shouted Naruto as he held the Pokeball in his hand as Kurama leaped up and down.

"Now let's see which one we caught" Naruto said as he pressed the middle of the ball causing it to open and releasing the Pokémon.

What came out was the long-neck Pokémon that came out seconds after they encounter the worm Pokémon, Naruto walked up to his first catch and said "Hi there I'm Nar..." before he was buck in the face by the long neck Pokémon

"What was that for?" Naruto retorted but he was ignored as the long neck Pokémon was looking for something or someone as it wondered around nearby.

Kurama walked up to the long neck Pokémon and asked it "Vui Eve Eevee _What are you looking for?_"

The long-neck Pokémon looked down at Kurama and replied "Girafarig Gira Farig _My friend, he and I are a duo_" before returning to search

"Eev Vui Eve _Your friend?_" asked Kurama

The long-neck Pokémon nodded and said "Giraf Gi Farig _He's the Weedle you and own trainer found before I came along to protect him_"

"Eevee Vui Eve _Oh but why you hit Naruto in the face?_" asked Kurama

"Giraf Gir Farig Gir Girafarig _Because I didn't want to be capture but since I'm caught I'm not going anywhere without my friend"_ The long neck Pokémon explained as it had its head in a bush and popped out with the worm from earlier. Kurama and the two other Pokémon walked back to Naruto was fixing up some ramen on a campfire.

"Hey guys, I see you found the other Pokémon. Look I'm sorry If I got you upset for catching you" Naruto apologized

The longneck and hairy worm Pokémon nodded in forgiveness, and saw the food he was eating and tried some of it, "Ah so you two guys like Ramen" Naruto commented. Only to earn him a hoof print in the face by the longneck Pokémon

"Okay, you're a girl, my bad" Naruto said before falling backside to the ground and fainted as Kurama and hairy worm Pokémon laughed at him.

After recovering from the blow to the head, Naruto cleaned up and find to find Ash and other after returning his new Pokémon to their Pokéballs. Kurama was helping Naruto by sniffing them out as walked back to town and found Ash and company talking to Lorelei from earlier.

"Hey Ash, Misty, Tracy; what's up?" Naruto shouted getting their attention

"Naruto, how you're training go?" Misty asked

"Great and I caught two more Pokémon Dattebayo" Naruto replied holding out his new Pokémon inside their Pokéballs.

"Cool, what are they?" Ash asked

Naruto tossed the balls in the air sending his new Pokémon as they cried "Weedle" and "Girafarig"

Ash and Tracy were fascinated by Naruto's new Pokémon, as for Misty was terrified by the worm. "What's with Misty?" Naruto asked

"Misty is just afraid of bugs" Ash replied

"Oh, Ash mind using your Pokedex and tell me what are they?" Naruto asked

Ash took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the strange one that neighed "Girafarig" and the dex said "Girafarig, The Longneck Pokémon. Girafarig has a second head on its tail that bite when approached from behind"

"A Girafarig, this Pokémon isn't from the Islands" Tracey explained

"Really, then where did she come from?" Naruto asked as he rubbed Girafarig on the head as the worm crawled onto Girafarig's horns and Naruto's arm

"I guess Girafarig was dumped by its former trainer or sneaked aboard on the cargo ships that come through the islands from the mainland" Tracey hypothesized

"I guess, so what about this worm?" Naruto asked pointing at the worm at was chewing on his headband, and then Ash turned the Pokedex to the worm on Naruto's head

"Weedle, the Hairy Worm Pokémon. It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head"

"Nice, so I caught a Weedle and a Girafarig" Naruto said with a fox-like grin as he returned his Pokémon back to their balls as Lorelei walked up to Naruto

"I was inviting your friend to come to my place to have some tea. You want to come as well?" asked Lorelei

"Sure I guess" Naruto replied and then they followed Lorelei to her gorgeous summer home that was by the sea. She led Ash, Misty, Naruto and Tracey to her living room as she went to the kitchen to prepare the tea for them.

After making the tea, they talked about a couple things like Pokémon until Lorelei asked "So your name is Naruto, correct?"

"Yeah, My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied

"Do you know a woman called Kushina?" Lorelei asked

As Naruto thought _'Does she know my mother, I'm not sure how to answer it I guess I can tell her I heard of her or just tell her the truth of my mother though I don't know how to answer if she asks where is she and how she doing?'_ before answering Lorelei's question.

"Well… she's my mother but we were separated when I was only years old and then I meet Kurama and Magikarp" Naruto answer hiding the truth of his real origin and what truly had happened to his parents.

"I see. Hopefully you'll be able to find your parents again" Lorelei said

"Same here, I hope they're okay" Naruto thought as the Kyuubi interrupted and said in his mind **"I wouldn't be too worry about that. I have a feeling you'll be seeing them soon"**

'_Huh would do you mean Kurama?' _Naruto asked in his mind as Misty asked "Lorelei, why you asked about Naruto's mother?"

"The reason is because when I started my journey I met brash tomboy called Kushina Uzumaki, she was my opposite. She believe in a thing called the Will of Fire as I act like water and ice, and I see it burn in Naruto as well" Lorelei replied

"Oh" Misty commented

"I get it now, what you saying about earlier" Ash shouted

"Huh?" Misty asked

"She's using that revere psychology stuff" Ash said as Misty looked at Ash if he had a brain fart and said "You look smarter with your mouth shut"

"Everyone has their personal style when they battle" Lorelei said

"You said earlier you like Water and ice, so is that how you act in a battle?" asked Naruto

"Yes, When I'm not battling I just so with the flow but when a battle begins I came unforgiving as ice and afterwards I melt and flow on. A trainer can use any different battle style and be successful but the most important thing is … The most important thing is knowing… is really knowing where your true strength lies" Lorelei explained as she went outside to her balcony and everyone followed her outside

"Well I'm strong, really strong" Ash commented

"Good, but to be a real Pokémon Master. You need a different kind of strength" Lorelei stated

"Yeah, what kind of strength is that?" Ash asked

"The strength that comes from inside and with that strength you share your heart with your Pokémon" Lorelei answered

'_What Lorelei said reminds me of my nindo well sort of and the correct way to be Hokage by hard work and friendship instead of using short cuts and depending on yourself. Lorelei is saying to be a good trainer, trainer and Pokémon have to connect not just physical but also emotion and create a powerful bond and show our true strength' _Naruto thought in deep thought until he interrupted by a touch on his shoulder.

Naruto saw it was Lorelei grabbing onto his shoulder, "Naruto, I like to demonstrate the true strength a trainer has in not just himself but in those who are precious to them" requested Lorelei

"Sure I guess, but I really haven't battle much" Naruto replied

Then Lorelei led everyone to the back, where she had a training area.

"Naruto and I will battle to demonstrate the true strength between Trainer and Pokémon" Lorelei explained to the other as she took her spot on the opposite side of the arena.

Naruto walked over to his spot on the arena, "We'll be using one Pokémon each, fine with you?" asked Lorelei

"Sure, I'll use Kurama" Naruto replied as the evolution Pokémon nodded and stepped out into the battle arena

"Alright but I wouldn't go easy on you, go Cloyster" said Lorelei as she threw out a Pokeball and it opened up and sent out a large spiny shell and it cried "Cloyster" as it landed on the field

"Wow, a Powerful evolved Pokémon against an un-evolved one" Tracey commented

"Naruto, be careful. Cloyster is a tough Pokémon" Misty said

"Gotcha, Misty" Naruto said as he and Kurama started their first battle

Then Lorelei said "I'll let you have the first move"

"Ok, Kurama use '**Shadow Ball'**" Naruto said as Kurama shot a small ball of black energy at the large bivalve Pokémon

But Lorelei quickly countered as she ordered Cloyster to **'Withdraw'** as Kurama's attack was about to into impact.

"Damn, she's good" Naruto quietly said to himself as he thought _'I wish I knew what do now, if's able to use its shell as defense, I need a way to weaken it'_

"Cloyster, use **'Aurora Beam'**" Lorelei command as her Cloyster opened up and shot a brightly colorful beam at Kurama

Naruto quickly shouted "Kurama use **'Kage Bushin'**" as Kurama created multiply copies of itself surrounding Cloyster as Lorelei thought _'Just like his mother, calling attacks by different name. Now to find the original one'_

Then Lorelei and Cloyster closed their eyes for a moment before she said "Cloyster, use **'Spike Cannon' **around the arena until you find the real one" as Cloyster's spike started to shot a barrage of spikes around the entire arena causing all of the copies of Kurama to disappear creating a large cloud of smoke blinding Lorelei and Cloyster as she wondered where was the real one until….

"Okay, Kurama use **'Shadow Ball'** now" Naruto said as Kurama leaped out of the ground and it was directly in its face and then shot a powerful ball of energy directly hitting Cloyster in the face sending it back a feet before falling on its back with the expression of it being knocked out.

"Great job, Kurama; I knew it we can do it" Naruto said as he and Kurama ran into each other and laughed in joy as Lorelei returned Cloyster back into its Pokeball

"Ash, see how Naruto and his Eevee worked together even for their first battle. They believe in each other used their bond to help them win against a powerful opponent like my Cloyster" Lorelei said to Ash and the others and Ash shook his head

"Yeah I get it, the trust that Naruto and Eevee have even though they only knew each other for a few days was able to give them the strength to win" Misty commented

"Ash, I sense that you're a skillful Pokémon trainer with a lot of potential but you can't be a Pokemon Master with just skill" Lorelei stated

"Yeah, I got alot of badges already so doesn't make me a great trainer?" Ash retorted

"But didn't your Pokémon do the fighting for your badges" said Lorelei which got Ash's attention as she spoke "Those badges were gift from your Pokémon that show how much they care for you just like how Naruto's Eevee cares about him "

"They battle for me because they care for me" Ash said

"Yes, that's right remember winning and losing is important to be a Pokémon Master" Lorelei stated

"But why is that?" Naruto asked joining in

"It's important for trainers to discover the pain and disappointment along with the joy and pleasure of battling because winning is nice but losing is when you relay on your true strengths, the people and Pokémon who love and care about you" Lorelei explained

"People and Pokémon; I'll remember that" Ash exclaimed with a nod

"To beat the Orange league, you need to bond closer with your Pokémon than ever before by battling side by side with them; and as time goes on, you know as much about your Pokémon as much as you know about yourself. When the time came, you'll be represented with a honorable Trainers Trophy" Lorelei

"A trophy for me!?" Ash exclaimed in joy

"Yes, if you have the heart of a true Pokémon Trainer" said Lorelei

"I'll prove it and never forget what you told me" Ash said as Lorelei smiled

Then the moment was ruined by a bunch of clapping as everyone looked up and saw it was Team Rocket in their Meowth-shaped Hot Air Balloon

"Bravo" said James

"What a lovely lecture" Jessie commented

"Sorry to break up this pep rally" James stated

"But we would love to heard the rest of it" said Jessie

"Do you have on CD?" Meowth asked

"Only on Tapes and DVD" Lorelei replied causing everyone to fell comedically to the ground and she stated "Only for $19.95 plus tax"

**(Insert Team Rocket Motto Here, you heard once you know it)**

"Ugh, you guys are after Lorelei's Pokémon aren't you?" Misty shouted

"That was our original idea" James replied as Jessie nodded

"But we realized that we could never stand a chance against someone like you, Lorelei" Jessie commented

"So we're going back to basics and going to take your Pikachu and Fishcake's Eevee" Meowth stated

"As if, Team Rocket" Ash said about to send out one of his other Pokémon until Lorelei stepped in

"Don't fight, there is no reason to argue, maybe I can cool them off. Go Jynx" Lorelei as she sent out a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that resembles a bulky woman with blonde hair, purple skin and wearing a red dress as it cried "Jynx"

"Wow a Jynx!" shout Jessie

"Talk about a rare Pokémon" James commented

"Jynx, use **'Ice Punch'**" Lorelei said as Jynx attacked Team Rocket with a 'Frozen" punch and freezing them to the bone.

Team Rocket made a few muffled noises under the ice block, until Lorelei told her Jynx to use **'Blizzard'** on them

"Look like Team Rocket **IS BASTING OFFF AGAINNNNNNNNNNN!?**" cried Jessie, James and Meowth as they were blasted off into the sky once again

After a nice meal, Ash and friends left Lorelei's cottage and started to travel to the next island. During the night, Naruto and Kurama were sitting by a stream as Naruto was finishing a letter and then placed it into a bottle.

He walked to the river and placed the bottle into the river and watched it flow down the water way, and then Kurama rubbed against Naruto's leg getting his attention.

"Eve?" Eevee asked

"It's a message in the bottle for my friend Hinata" said Naruto as he picked his partner in his arm as he said "Hopefully she'll get it, her birthday is a very soon and we're worlds apart" as he sat down next to a tree near Ash and the other for the night.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter mainly because of a few things like school, Pokémon X and other stuff; I promise I'll have the next chapter to this and "Monster Tamer XD" done faster.**

**Also Happy Holidays to all of my readers and here are the results of my latest poll, the region that Naruto and Ash Meet again will be is The Kalos region, which means everyone love Gen 6 or some of my readers are AshxSerena fans**

**I have been watching an anime called "Rosario+Vampire" lately and thought of doing a fanfic of the series with an OC, it will be my first non Naruto or Pokémon story I do. As of what monster will the OC be is a secret until I do the story**

**Now a special Omake to celebrate my Anime Female character, Hinata's birthday**

* * *

**Omake #1- Hinata's Birthday Special**

**Later that night**

Kurama climb out of Naruto's arms and headed to the river that Naruto threw the bottle into and then looked up into the moon as its eye turned red and the pupils became slits.

* * *

**Inside the real Kurama's seal **

Kurama inside of the jail cell, saw the brightly colored moon shine above as he said to himself **'Arceus, you old space-goat if you heard me. I ask for one thing for the brat, deliver his note to his girl known as Hinata back in his world and give her something nice since her birthday is coming up' **before going to back to sleep

**Back outside**

Kurama's eyes went back to normal and then he went to back to Naruto for a night's rest

* * *

**The following day in Naruto's home world**

Hinata and her team where heading to Konoha after a long mission since the massive earthquake happen causing a lot of strange thing happening lately*. Hinata recently befriended a small cream and blue fire mouse that she called Cyndaquil, which hide in the hood when Hinata was on mission.

Her team was setting up camp for the night, as she was looking at the star until her teammate Kiba came up to her, along with his ninja pup Akamaru.

"Still hoping Naruto will come home soon?" Kiba asked

"Yes, I know I told him that I loved him just before he disappeared. I pray every night for his safe return with us" Hinata explained as she petted her Cyndaquil's head

"Same here, things haven't been the same since Naruto was banished" Kiba commented

"Likewise, the strange weather event and the appearance of the strange animals around the nation mainly the northern border and the village; it's like the nation is being punished by Kami for the mistreatment of Naruto" their three member, Shino inquired as joined the conversation as the two nodded

"Yes, but they not so bad once you get to know them just like Naruto" Hinata said as she place Cyndaquil on the ground and let it stretch its stubby legs as Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement

"Well I'll go get some water for us to drink, come on Cynda" Hinata said as she and her fire mouse went to a nearby river for water.

Once at the river, Hinata began to fill the canteens with water until she heard a cry for help coming down the river.

"EVE!?" cried the voice as Hinata and Cyndaquil raced to the source of the cry.

After traveling a couple of meters down the river, Hinata found a medium crate and in it was a small brown fox kit with a white collar-like fluff around its neck and next to it was a bottle with a note inside, it was currently wedged between two large stones that were in the river and the box was about to brake due to the water pressure.

Hinata walked a crossed the water and quickly grabbed the fox and the bottle and headed back to the river bed just before the box busted into many parts and floated down the river. She took of her coat and wrapped the small fox around it to dry it and warm it up from being in the water for so long.

As she let the small fox sleep in her coat, Hinata looked over the bottle and saw a note inside of it and popped the note out of the bottle and it turns out that were two notes instead of one, and she first the first….

_Dear Hinata_

_Hey Hinata, it's Naruto and I want to wish you a Happy Birthday though I doubt you'll get this letter since I'm in another world. Speaking of which I'm going to be there for another 4 years because of this space-dear guy named Arceus who said the gateway between where I am and you are is closed or something still I'm having a good time. I meet some new friend especially my Pokémon friend, if you asked Pokémon are these special animal that attack using the elements of nature to their will like my Magikarp who shot water out of his mouth and there are a lot of them where I am currently and only caught not that now and also I think my birth mother came to the world once when she was my age. _

_I hope I'll be able to see you soon and stay safe and make sure Kiba and Neji keep their promise of watching my hime, which is you_

_Love Naruto_

_P.S. Tell Granny Tsunade and Ero-Sennin about this and no one else unless you trust them to keep it a secret until I get back home_

Hinata was crying tears of joy as she learn not only her love was okay but he consider her his princess as well and that he'll come home in the future even if it was four years. Then she turned to the other note and read it as well…

_Greeting Hyuuga Hinata_

_My name is Arceus; I'm also the Kami of world where your friend Naruto is currently at for 4 years. I know that Pokémon have ending your world lately and as a gift, I present you and Eevee just like the one Naruto has as his partner. I know that you two will become good friends like Naruto and his Eevee._

_In return all I request is that you promise to make sure the Pokémon who come to your world is keep safe from those you want to use them for their own evil purpose. Our Creator created us to help human kind and not be used by those with impure hearts._

_Sincerely_

_Arceus_

Hinata looked at the letter over and over until she understand what she had to do for herself and headed back to her campsite with her new friend and Cyndaquil following her.

But before leaving, she looked up into the moon and said to herself "I'll keep the Pokémon who come to me safe and healthily until Naruto-kun comes home and protect them from those who wanted to use them for evil just like Naruto-kun would. Please Naruto-kun, stay safe for me"

Then she went back to her campsite to meet up with her teammates, Kiba and Shino.

* * *

**End of Omake**

**So that's it for now and I hope you like the Omake**

***- This Omake is canon to side story "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles" which I may work on more next year **


	5. Happy New Years and More

**Hey Guys**

** Dracoknight here, wishing you all a HAPPY NEW YEARS and welcome 2014. With the new years come, which means new stories ideas and I got a few of them that I want to do sometime next year**

- A Rosario+Vampire Story: A new Student comes to Yokai Academy and he smells a bit human, will he be friend or foe to Tsukune and the others. Couplings: TsukuneXMoka and OCXKyoko

- The Legend of the Whirlpool: A lost hero returns to Konoha on the intent on fulfilling an old friends dying wish. He arrives on the night of Hyuuga Kidnapping as new legend rises.

_Note- Yes this is another Naruto/Pokémon Fanfic, but I'll be using the Pokémon X and Y Pokedex along with some of my favorite Pokémon Family lines like Electabuzz line, Mudkip Line and Chimchar line to name a few. The story is based on the idea of "__**Legends of the Whirlpool**__" By Johnny Spectre, which I saw you should read because it's good_

**Also this Christmas, I got Animal Crossing New Leaf for my 3DS... so that might be a delay in my stories as well in the future. But if you guys want to either play Pokemon X with me or Animal Crossing, here is my 3DS friend code- (0018-0751-4124)**

** PM me, your 3ds Friend Code**

**So Happy Holidays and the next story to be updated is "Monster Tamers XD"**

**See ya in 2014**


	6. Save The Internet

Copied from :iconTheWalrusclown: on Deviantart

Hello everyone;

A while a go, U.S. Appeals court struck down net neutrality. Net neutrality is what allows all websites to compete for traffic without Internet Service Providers (ISPs) speeding up or slowing down access. This was done by exploiting a legal loophole, Find out more by watching this guy, he might seem a bit "eccentric" but after doing the research myself, I find EVERYTHING he said to be true : watch?v=fEZihk… .

Basically, if the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) doesn't reclassify internet services as telecommunication services or find another way to stop this, ISPs will allow large companies to pay for their sites to be seen and will bury small sites. This will harm business owners and entrepreneurs all over the country. It could even harm sites like DeviantArt.

Please sign this petition: sign/interne…

We need to spread the word FAST in order to stop this shit, AGAIN, feel free to just copy and paste this in your own DA journal to do so, I don't need credit or a link-back, we just need to get the word out and get this stopped

Thank you!

Note: All the link are posted on my profile page, so go there and sign the petitions because this will effect everyone


End file.
